Quiero un bebé
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Chihaya espera ser madre #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia18


**Fictober 2019 – Semana Porno erótico**

**Día 18: Trío **

**Quiero un bebé**

Ellos estaban sorprendidos por la propuesta de Chihaya.

"Quiero un bebé".

Arata se quedó helado con la boca abierta sin emitir ningún sonido. Taichi no dejaba de parpadear. Los dos por fin reaccionaron, se vieron mutuamente en silencio. La chica esperaba que sus amantes respondieran.

Fue Taichi quien toseo para retomar el tema.

–¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? -cuestionó tratando de sonar serio.

–¿Estás de acuerdo que tu vida va a cambiar con un bebé? -Ahora Arata cuestionaba.

–¿No quieren? ¿No me creen capaz de cuidar de un hijo? -ahora era Chihaya quién les cuestionaba

–No es que no quedamos tener un hijo contigo -ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

–Solo que pensamos que aún no estás lista -Taichi le miró fijamente-. Te apasionas más por el karuta, te olvidas del mundo cuando te concentras. ¿Serás capaz de poner atención a un bebé que lo requiere más que un juego?

–Y no vayas a compararte con otra persona -Arata la regaño antes que ella responda-. Nosotros te podemos ayudar, eso no te lo vamos a negar. Pero habrá momentos que no estaremos a tu lado por el trabajo o estudios. Como madre eres la que va a pasar más tiempo con pequeño -se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados-

Ella hizo un puchero mientras escuchaba. No quería aceptar que tenían razón pero tan poco era tan despistada como ellos creían.

Los ojos grisáceos de Arata buscaron los ojos olivo de Taichi. Ambos resoplaron al mismo tiempo, Taichi se sobo su cuello mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sus largas pestañas se movían lentamente para hacerlo.

Arata se acomodó sus lentes para luego levantarse de su asiento. Caminó hacia un cajón de un escritorio sacando el juego de karuta frente a Chihaya. Ella parpadeo confundida.

–Lo haremos como siempre -Taichi habló acercándose por detrás de ella-. Sí ganas a los dos te haremos el hijo que tanto deseas.

–Pero… -Arata expuso su teléfono frente a ella en vídeos con llantos de niños llamando a su mamá- no será fácil. ¿Quieres un hijo sin abandonar el Karuta? Demuéstralo ahora.

Chihaya se sorprendió por esa declaración. Ella sonrió ante su desafío aceptando. Ella sabe, que el Karuta es un juego que se juega en silencio para concentrarse.

La primera jugada era contra Taichi mientras la voz de Arata narraba tocando al azar el sonido de un hijo. Ella perdió porque el llanto la sobresaltaba. Sin embargo se mantenía el juego mientras el sonido estaba de fondo a la voz de Arata.

En la siguiente jugada, paso lo mismo. Arata la derrotó.

–No estás lista -ambos dijeron mientras recogían el juego.

–No diste prioridad… -Arata intentó explicar.

–¡Me concentraré lo suficiente para el juego! -interrumpió excusándose arrebatando el karuta de las manos de Taichi.

–¡No seas tonta! -Taichi le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza- El llanto de tu hijo.

–El niño siguió llorando y preferiste ignorarle para jugar -el de cabellos oscuros se acomodó nuevamente sus lentes- te dije que recuerdes que no siempre estaremos contigo para apoyarte con él.

–En este momento, no éramos Arata ni Taichi -la señaló-. Solo éramos otros jugadores frente de ti. -Taichi la observaba tras terminar de hablar- Te repito, ambos queremos ser padres contigo, entre los tres podemos criar pero debes concientizar que el karuta pasada en segundo término.

–No te vamos a prohibir seguir jugando. No deseamos que lo abandones. Solo esperamos que entiendas que habrá un momento que tendrás que decidir o el karuta o tu hijo. -Arata sostuvo sus manos con una tierna sonrisa- ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella agacho su rostro. Pensando cada una de las palabras de sus dos amigos-amantes. Chihaya estaba segura que aunque ellos dijeran ahora que no siempre van a cuidarle harían lo contrario. Sonrió ante eso.

Pensó en el amor al karuta con el cual Arata ha crecido desde bebé. El amor que ella tuvo por el juego en su niñez y el que tuvo Taichi en la adolescencia. Sí tuviera un hijo de ambos, sabría que desde los genes va a amarlo.

Liberó sus manos de Arata. Tocó su vientre y tocó la carta de Chihaya. Se imaginó sentada junto a la ventana con un vientre más abultado, el cual acariciaba mientras el cantó del karuta era el arrullo a su bebé. Incluso ella sabría que no serán patadas sus movimientos, será su pequeño brazo practicando el tomar las cartas. Sonrió por ese pensamiento.

–Tengamos un hijo -nuevamente insistió- que ame el karuta como nosotros. Que comparé nuestro amor al juego como nuestro amor por la familia. ¡Taichi! ¡Arata! ¡Hagamos que nuestro hijo sea el futuro maestro o queen del juego!

Ellos se sorprendieron ante esa pasión. Aún no entendían como ella era capaz de seguir sorprendiéndolos y de contagiarles su pasión. Taichi tomó una carta mostrándosela a Arata.

–Sí ganó el primer hijo será mío -Sonrió desafiante.

–Te recuerdo Taichi -le arrebató la carta- que siempre te ganó. Tengo más victorias acumuladas sobre ti.

–No -Chihaya tomó las manos de cada uno- ¿podemos saltarnos la regla del sexo? -Los tres estaba sonrojados.

Ella los condujo hasta su habitación. Chihaya se sentó sobre su cama con ellos de pie frente a sus ojos.

Ella se deshizo de su blusa blanca mostrando un brassier del mismo color. Arata subió sus manos a la altura de su cabeza para quitarse la camisa negra de manga larga que le sofocaba el calor que emanaba. Taichi imitó la acción al separarse de su playera azul. Sus bermudas café de a cuadros se deslizo por sus piernas ganado a los jeans de Arata. Mientras que la falda lisa de Chihaya los esperaba en el suelo.

Cada uno puso su rodilla sobre la cama a lado de ella. Como en el karuta tenían que ser rápido para tomar a Chihaya para ser quien inicie y el otro siga.

El gemido de Chihaya escapa suavemente de sus labios como si del canto de la carta apareciera. Fue la acaricia de Arata que le gano la primera carta. Luego vino un pequeño sobresalto en la joven cuando Taichi mordió suavemente su cuello.

Arata no se quedó atrás. Marco el otro lado libre de su cuello. Las manos de ellos la tocaban como si revolvieran sus cartas y eso la volvía loca.

Los besos de cada uno se sentía como los versos más profundos. Esos que al oír palpitan su corazón en una excitación para tomar la carta.

Los minutos y segundos aumentaban la tensión del juego, o mejor dicho, tensión sexual.

Ambos la penetran.

Siente dolor al sentir que era partida en dos.

Sus ojos blancos.

Su saliva escurría de la punta de los labios.

Taichi se veía tan hermoso con ese mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho, se veía tan desafiante. La dejaba aturdida como a sus oponentes.

Arata tan sexy sin lentes.

Se sabía de memoria cada parte del cuerpo de Chihaya. Sabía tocar en el momento exacto. Como cuando juega karuta, dejando a su oponente sin pensar, perdido entre sus manos.

Ambos se liberan dentro de ella.

Ella cae exhausta.

Los dos se acuestan a cada costado abrazándola.

Ha pasado unos días.

La prueba ha dado positivo.

Los meses pasan.

Son mellizos.

El mayor es un pequeño de cabellos castaños con los ojos grises. Parecía una combinación de Arata con Chihaya. Lo mismo con la pequeña de ojos miel con cabello castaño clarioso. Solo que ella era de Taichi.

Ambos niños eran un caso de superfecundación heteropaternal. La cual se produjo cuando los óvulos de Chihaya tuvieron dos donantes de esperma diferentes, creando los dos embriones. Según les explicó el doctor.

A ella no le importo.

De hecho a nadie le importo.

Al contrario.

Celebraron la llegada de Hyakunin Wataya e Isshu Mashima, nombrados así por la antología de poemas.

* * *

**Nota: **Trataré de retomar el fictober


End file.
